


The Joy Of Winning.

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy Of Winning.

Charlie stands watching Meryl for a while after the medal ceremony. He can see how nervous she is in the way she moves, silent and slightly unsteady. They have won, that much is true, but it's the agreement they came to with Scott and Tessa that is bothering him, and clearly, bothering Meryl too. He watched a little longer, then moved closer. His voice is soft when he finally speaks. 

"So... chosen what you want, which one?"

"No... Charlie, I..."

"You can't choose, can you?"

Meryl half-shrugs, then nods. Charlie can't help but smile as she sighs, leaning into him a little. They always seem to know what to say, or do. It's only that now it's not just Meryl-and-Charlie, it's Meryl-Charlie-Tessa-and-Scott. The transition from two couples, even as just two friendships, is awkward. That this is two friendships and a lot of feelings. They needed to gather together and choose what to do. Charlie had sensed that Meryl was still trying to choose what she wanted. Now he knew what his next move was. He would take the decision out of Meryl's hands, if she agreed anyway. He had leant to whisper his plan to her, smiling a he felt, more than saw, her nod. 

"Alright, we should go get them..."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I've seen the way you look at her... besides, I'm too tired to do much of anything."

Meryl had smiled softly. 

"Thank you."

Charlie had smiled, leaning to kiss her gently. 

"Let's go..."

Scott had been the first one they found. Charlie had smiled, moving to pull the boy closer, whispering his plan to Scott, smirking a little as Scott nodded, leaning into him a little.   
Finding Tessa had not been so simple, it seemed that the wait had been enough to push a little tension into the girl. She had escaped them for a while before they found her, alone. Meryl had been the one to move to gather the girl, smiling softly as she whispered what had been chosen to Tessa, kissing the girl's cheek softly. 

The four had made their way back to the Canadian house. Tessa and Scott had managed to get their own rooms and, since Charlie and Meryl were in different rooms, it made more sense for them to be together. Scott and Charlie had settled together over on one bed, they would, essentially be watching the girls. Of course, since Charlie was exhausted, he doubted he would manage to pay much attention, Scott also seemed tired. 

Tessa had seemed tense even as she waited. Meryl had drawn her closer, stroking hair out of the other girl's eyes, kissing her softly. She knew exactly why Tessa was tense, this was a new change to their usual couplings. Normally when the girls needed time together they found a way to let the boys know. Tessa had glanced over at Scott and Charlie a few times, finally allowing herself to be drawn into the feelings and the pleasure properly. Meryl had moved to undress Tessa, taking her time to kiss and caress her way over Tessa's body. 

Soon enough both Tessa and Meryl had settled back onto the other bed. Tessa had looked over once again at both Scott and Charlie. The two seemed quite happy to sit back, watch and wait. Meryl, sensing that Tessa was nervous, had moved to stroke a hand up Tessa's inner thigh, smiling slightly as Tessa finally closed her eyes. She had a feeling that now, hopefully, Tessa would relax and enjoy herself. The two would spend several rounds together before Meryl signalled for the boys to join them.


End file.
